<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snatched by IvoryRaven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456065">Snatched</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryRaven/pseuds/IvoryRaven'>IvoryRaven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Corona Challenge [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bellatrix raises Harry Potter, Dark Harry, Evil Harry Potter, Parent Bellatrix Black Lestrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:01:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryRaven/pseuds/IvoryRaven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort takes young Harry Potter from the crib.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Corona Challenge [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Corona Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonufSans/pseuds/DemonufSans">DemonufSans</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/CoronaChallenge">CoronaChallenge</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Voldemort comes back with baby Harry Potter even though he was supposed to kill the child, Voldemort cuddles and protects him. Bellatrix thinks there's something weird about baby harry. He cries at everyone if their near or just looks at him and his eyes have an integrant light sometimes. One day Voldemort and the death eaters go on a raid leaving Bellatrix and one other death eater behind to watch harry. The death eater runs off somewhere leaving Bellatrix to watch him by herself. When everyone returns Bellatrix is like:</p><p>"I've only known Harry for a day but if anything where happen to him I'd kill everyone in the world, And then myself.</p><p>Harry grows up thinking that Bellatrix is his mom and Voldemort is his third cousin. The death eaters decide to make a playroom where their kid could interact together, Draco starts talking about his father and harry is like:</p><p>" I don't have a dad but my mom's the head death eater and like to cut people up" smiles Innocently</p><p>art prompt: Bellatrix putting baby harry to bed.</p><p>add on: Harry goes around telling the death eaters that he wants to be Voldemort's wife someday, they all think it's cute and a phase but Bella and Voldemort think his serious about his desire</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The child in the crib smiled widely. His teeth were just starting to come in, white nubs in a gummy pink mouth.</p><p> </p><p>How could this be his prophesied vanquisher? The child giggled, reaching out for him. </p><p> </p><p>It would not do to waste magical blood unnecessarily. </p><p> </p><p>The child flapped his hands. Green particles, the color of the Killing Curse, appeared around him.</p><p> </p><p>Such sophisticated magic at such a young age! Lord Voldemort had to have this child.</p><p> </p><p>He scooped up the boy, and cradled him to his chest as he walked out past the bodies of the boy’s parents.</p><p> </p><p>He held the child even closer, wrapping the child in a fold of his cloak, and Apparated with a crack.</p><p> </p><p>When he arrived at Malfoy Manor, where he’d made his base, the child retched and clung onto him. </p><p> </p><p>“Hush,” he murmured, patting the child’s back.</p><p> </p><p>He strode through the Manor, into the wing he’d claimed as his own. There he Transfigured a crib and blankets for the boy, and set him down for the night.</p><p> </p><p>The child wailed. </p><p> </p><p>“What is it now?” Lord Voldemort sighed.</p><p> </p><p>The child kept crying.</p><p> </p><p>The Dark Lord searched in the magical threads he had tied to himself, and found the one he was looking for. He gave it a sharp tug, and within minutes Narcissa Malfoy knocked on the door. He waved a hand, allowing her in.</p><p> </p><p>“My Lord, you called?”</p><p> </p><p>“The child is crying. Why?” he demanded, presenting her with the wailing babe.</p><p> </p><p>“My Lord… if I may ask, who is this?” Narcissa took the child, and bounced him up and down. </p><p> </p><p>“Harry Potter.” he answered. “You must not tell anyone of this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not, My Lord,” she said, her eyes widening when the child reached for her breasts. “My Lord, he is hungry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hungry? Then feed him.” ordered Lord Voldemort.</p><p> </p><p>“Here? Now?” stammered Narcissa.</p><p> </p><p>Lord Voldemort gave a single nod.</p><p> </p><p>“May I sit?”</p><p> </p><p>He conjured a comfortable chair. “Until the child is weaned, this will be your regular duty. You will come when he is hungry. I will have none of this Muggle nonsense with formula.”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand, My Lord,” said Narcissa, hitching up her blouse and bra, letting the child latch on. “But - My Lord, he will wake in the night if he is anything like my Draco. Would it be helpful if I were to pump milk for him?”</p><p> </p><p>Lord Voldemort considered it. “Yes. Do so. Acquire the necessary supplies immediately - you may send a lesser Death Eater.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, My Lord.”</p><p> </p><p>When she had finished nursing the baby, she passed him back to the Dark Lord. “I will go with Bellatrix to find the supplies I need.”</p><p> </p><p>Lord Voldemort nodded. “Go, then.”</p><p> </p><p>She did. </p><p> </p><p>“Bella!” Narcissa hurried through the halls of Malfoy Manor to the room her sister was staying in. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Cissy?” Bellatrix Lestrange poked her head out. </p><p> </p><p>“Come with me! I will explain on the way.”</p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix stepped fully outside. She was dressed in a satin nightgown, with slippers on her feet. Narcissa led the way out of the Manor, and as they passed the well-trimmed hedges she began to explain.</p><p> </p><p>“The Dark Lord has a child!”</p><p> </p><p>“A what?”</p><p> </p><p>“A child! He brought Harry Potter back with him. He asked me to nurse him, and of course I could hardly say no. We are going to get a breast pump so I can provide bottled milk.”</p><p> </p><p>“Harry Potter! But he was going to kill him!” exclaimed Bellatrix.</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa shook her head. “Apparently he changed his mind.”</p><p> </p><p>The two sisters had reached the edge of the wards, and Bella held out her wand arm toward the road. </p><p> </p><p>“The Knight Bus?” asked Narcissa. No sooner had she said it, the bus screeched to a halt in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix laughed merrily. “I do love a good ride!”</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa sighed, but followed her older sister aboard. When the Knight Bus began to move, she clung onto her. Bellatrix’s arms windmilled, and she threw back her head and laughed again. Her laugh was high and clear, and, Narcissa thought privately, not entirely sane.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you two ladies going on this fine evening?” asked a wild-haired man in a purple coat with long coattails with pink pom-poms affixed to the ends.</p><p> </p><p>“Trigon Alley, please,” gasped out Narcissa, gripping tightly to Bellatrix’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>The Bus swerved and skidded on the streets, reaching central London and screeching to a halt near a derelict old building, so crumbled and old it was impossible to tell what it had once been.</p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix and Narcissa got off, then, and Narcissa felt rather dizzy after that roller coaster of a ride. Bellatrix seemed nothing if not giddy.</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa led the way through the building, to Trigon Alley, an enormous triangular shopping center. It was paved with bricks, and on all three of the corners were passageways to other places. One of the passageways was the one Narcissa and Bellatrix had come through, and Narcissa knew the others led to more of Trigon Alley’s mazelike shopping centers.</p><p> </p><p>Once they were inside, the two sisters went to Baby Essentials. “This is where Lucius and I came to get Draco’s things,” Narcissa said. “It’s got everything we could possibly need.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do we need again?” Bellatrix asked.</p><p> </p><p>“A breast pump,” said Narcissa matter-of-factly, and headed to that aisle. </p><p>Bellatrix hurried to keep up, eyes wide. “A what?!”</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa sighed. “It pumps milk out of my breasts, so I can bottle it and give it to the Dark Lord - Bella if you will not stop making that face I will not explain it to you - so he can feed Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” said Bellatrix.</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa quickly bought the pump, along with several toys she thought the baby might like, and returned to the Manor. But when she had prepared a bottle and gone into the Dark Lord’s chambers, he was asleep with the infant Harry Potter on his chest. She set the toys and bottle down - the bottle was magically improved to keep the milk from spoiling - and went to bed herself. It wouldn’t do to wake Lord Voldemort.</p><p> </p><p>The next day called for Bellatrix to babysit the child while Lord Voldemort led a raid on Diagon Alley. She did, gladly.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry!” she cooed when she saw him, and pinched his cheeks, which only made him cry. “How cute! How squidgy you are!”</p><p> </p><p>“Do be careful with him, Bella,” warned the Dark Lord, “he is quite the powerful child.”</p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix nodded. “Of course, My Lord,” she promised. Satisfied, the Dark Lord turned on his heel and Apparated.</p><p> </p><p>When he returned, spatters of blood on his robes, Bellatrix threw herself at his feet. “Please may I keep him, My Lord!” she begged. “I will take good care of him, he is perfect! The son I never had!”</p><p> </p><p>“It is a good solution,” mused Lord Voldemort. “Very well. Bellatrix, you may take care of the child.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Parent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rodolphus was, understandably, shocked when his wife appeared clutching a baby. He was certain he would have noticed if she had been pregnant, even if it wasn’t his. And Bellatrix was far too bloodthirsty to allow herself to be weighed down by pregnancy. Hell - she couldn’t stand to be a reserve fighter two raids in a row, let alone miss several months on maternity leave.</p><p> </p><p>He was even more shocked when the Dark Lord appeared beside his wife, and inspected the baby in Bellatrix’s arms. He looked between his wife and Lord - if anyone could convince Bellatrix to do something she normally wouldn’t it would be Lord Voldemort - and if anyone could hide that from him it would be the Dark Lord…</p><p> </p><p>“Bella?” Rodolphus asked. “Ah, who, ah, is this?”</p><p> </p><p>His wife’s smile would have had a less brave person pissing themselves. “This, Rod, is Harry Potter!”</p><p> </p><p>“Potter? Not the prophecy child!” exclaimed Rodolphus, but seeing the child’s pitch black hair and striking green eyes, knew that this was the spawn of the aggravating James Potter and - “son of a mudblood!”</p><p> </p><p>“Rod?” Bellatrix tilted her head, adjusting the baby in her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“He is tainted with the blood of Muggles! His mother is a mudblood!”</p><p> </p><p>“Potter’s wh- Harry’s mother was a witch, Rod,” said Bellatrix. It was odd for her to defend a half-blood wizard, but for this child she was willing to.</p><p> </p><p>“It is of no concern where he came from.” said Lord Voldemort. “He is here now, isn’t he? He is most precious to me. Understood?”</p><p> </p><p>“Understood,” Rodolphus said, swallowing nervously. “I will not overstep my boundaries again.”</p><p> </p><p>“See to it that you don’t.” said Lord Voldemort. “He is to receive top quality care. That is Bellatrix’s mission. He is a powerful child, a resource we must not let fall into enemy hands.”</p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix grinned, spinning the baby in the air.</p><p> </p><p>“My Lord - how are we to present him? People will grow awfully suspicious if a child appears out of nowhere. We do not want to attract the wrong attention.” Rodolphus asked.</p><p> </p><p>Lord Voldemort was silent for a moment. “You two have been married an unusually long time without children,” he said thoughtfully. “I will lay a paper trail - that you had been trying to conceive, and, wanting a child, went to a fertility clinic for the ritual used to promote optimal results. As can be the case in these situations, the child was weak and was kept out of sight for the first year of his life. It wouldn’t do to reveal him just as the Potters are found dead and their boy found gone. You must wait until sufficient time as past as to not arouse suspicion. Now remember you are playing the part of parents who are very concerned about their child but grateful for his life - publically, you should be very empathetic towards the Potters and hope their child is found. This way, if anyone looks back at this time in suspicion, all they will remember is your concern for the supposedly missing boy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, my Lord,” nodded Bellatrix and Rodolphus. </p><p> </p><p>“But my Lord,” said Bellatrix, “what if someone thinks our Harry is the Potter Harry, and takes him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Our Harry is the Potter Harry,” muttered Rodolphus. Bellatrix ignored him.</p><p> </p><p>“An understandable concern, Bellatrix,” said Lord Voldemort. “I will have fake remains planted somewhere. Eventually, it will be found, and the matter dismissed as a tragic death of all three. Nobody but us must know.”</p><p> </p><p>“His name,” mused Rodolphus, “Bella and I would never name a child of ours Harry. It is not nearly sophisticated enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“The cover must be convincing,” agreed Lord Voldemort. “The name is part of that. How about Hadrian?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hadrian Lestrange,” said Rodolphus. “Yes. Good.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will still call him Harry,” declared Bellatrix. </p><p> </p><p>“Hadrian Reinhard Lestrange,” said Rodolphus. “Or Hadrian Cygnus Lestrange.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not both?” asked Bellatrix, who was bouncing baby Harry on her hip. “Plenty of people have two middle names.”</p><p> </p><p>“I… suppose,” said Rodolphus. “In what order?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to stop you before you put the -rian of Hadrian and the -Rein of Reinhard next to each other. Hadrian Cygnus Reinhard, the other order makes it sound idiotic,” drawled Lord Voldemort.</p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix paused in her bouncing of the baby to kiss him on his forehead. Harry cooed. Rodolphus looked over at him. “He is rather… cute.”</p><p> </p><p>“He is!” squealed Bellatrix. “Oh, he’s the sweetest thing! He’ll be a fearsome warrior when he grows up, won’t you, little Harry? Oh yes, you’ll kill lots of Muggles, won’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry made a noise that at first sounded like gibberish, but then Rodolphus realized - the baby had said “Es.”</p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix’s eyes widened. “Hear that! My Lord! He says he will kill lots of Muggles! He’s agreeing! Isn’t he a clever boy!”</p><p> </p><p>“Take care of him, Bellatrix,” Lord Voldemort said, and Apparated away in a swirl of black smoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t he so sweet?” Bellatrix asked, bringing the child closer to her husband. “And he’s ours, now, a bit, he’s a little bit ours. He’ll be perfect. I can already tell.”</p><p> </p><p>Rodolphus sighed. “Yes,” he said. Bellatrix didn’t like being disagreed with. The only person she’d take contradiction from was the Dark Lord himself. He’d never thought Bellatrix to be the mothering type - he’d brought it up, once, thinking his father would want him to continue the family name, and he’d had to marry Bellatrix, hadn’t he? It wasn’t as if they’d married because they liked each other. It was all just convenience. But still, he’d thought it would make sense for them to have at least one child, like the Malfoys did. </p><p> </p><p>But Bellatrix hadn’t wanted to bother with a child, and anyway, as she’d pointed out, he had a brother. </p><p> </p><p>But now that she’d been presented with a baby, she seemed to adore him. Already she was prancing around with him, showing off all the parts of their house and cooing at him. Luckily the child was mostly quiet - Rodolphus didn’t think he could cope with a loud baby.</p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix had vanished upstairs, and when he found her, she had set the baby on one hip and extracted a whole lot of shrunken-down baby stuff from the pockets in her robes. Soon enough, the guest bedroom had transformed into a child’s nursery right before his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin.</p><p> </p><p>This was really happening.</p><p> </p><p>Rodolphus meandered back downstairs to get a bottle of vodka to help him process everything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed it! I've been having a hard time with my mental health, and haven't posted in a while, but here's something! Happy holidays to anyone who's celebrating something this season.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>